Drama, Cheer and Waterloo Road!
by dark and depressed
Summary: Rachel enrolls her son and daughter at Waterloo Road. Its better than you think it is, I promise, and please read and review:D you'll make my day :D XX
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story. I've wanted to post one with Rachel as a mum for ages but my computer crashed and I lost all of my fanfics. Hope you like this one.**

**Just to warn you, this story will contain a lot of cheerleading talk and talk about Team England, I don't know if there is a team England but there's a Team Scotland. So for this story let's just pretend that there is a team England. **

**;) **

**A/N I've added in some other characters. I will give you a brief character summary below to help you understand the plot.**

**Brooklyn Mason Lipski (16 years old): Normally goes by the name Brooke Lipski. She is Rachel Mason's daughter and her father died 3 years ago. She is a professional dancer and a gymnast. She is also a professional cheerleader. She is confident and can be snobby at times. But has been through a lot and keeps all her emotions inside. **

**Nathan Mason Lipski (17 years old): Brooke's older brother, he is a confident and charming young man. He is a Basket ball player and male cheerleader. His girlfriend is Emily.**

**Miss Lindsey McFadden (32 years old): New PE Teacher, blonde, is a hit with all the male pupils. Ex dancer and gymnast. **

**Emily Lynn Matthews (17 years old): Nathans girlfriend and cheerleader. She is in sixth form at Waterloo Road. Also a good friend of Brookes.**

**Adam Sinclair (17 years old): Nathans best friend.**

**Sophia Lucia Cantwell (17 years old): Adams girlfriend, cheerleader and Brooke and Emily's friend.**

**Jack Robertson (17 years old): Nathan and Adam's best friend. Male cheerleader hangs about with Emily and Sophia and Brooklyn.**

XXxxxxXXxxxXX

I stood at the edge of the playground, in my old John Fosters uniform. My mum moved me from John Fosters when Mr. Tyler became head teacher. She sent me to Hathaway Prep boarding school and then decided to transfer me to this dump. Compared to my old school, waterloo road looked like some kind of run down scabby old office building. I missed the castle turrets and the high ceilings of Hathaway. Although, after what happened last term, maybe it was good to get away. The bell rang, bringing me out of my nightmare, where I was back a Hathaway, with him.... I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and tried to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall, I'm alright! I told myself, although deep down I knew it wasn't true.

. I pulled my iPod headphones out of my ears and headed into the dump named Waterloo Road.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn...." my mum called after me but I wasn't listening. "Will you stop and talk to me!" I turned around and sighed.

"What Mum? What now? If everything that's happened isn't that enough?! Why do you have to put me through the hell of sending me here?!. Why doesn't Nathan have to come here if I do?" I moaned. It was unbelievable that my mum would let my big brother stay at his all boy boarding school but force me to come to this dump. It was just ironic that the one time I needed my big brother he was half way across the country learning latin and lacross!

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm sure waterloo road has just as much to offer as Hathaway did." I sighed and raised my eyebrows, while taking a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Mum sighed and plastered on a fake smile and greeted all of the pupils as they walked in the door.

"Mum, or should I call you miss Mason? Look, Today is going to be bad enough, so I'd really prefer it if the pupils didn't know we were related. No offence, miss." Mum nodded and frowned. We had been up fighting all night and I could see the bags under her eyes. "I'm off to assembly; we'll talk later, alright?" I saw a glint of hop in her eyes at the promise of a civilized conversation. I smiled slightly and walked in the direction of the main hall, clutching my new Ted baker schoolbag at my side.

She opened her mouth to speak but caught sight of a Year 9 and a Year 12 girl upset. I turned around, it was Lindsey James. I hadn't spoken to her since I had left John Fosters, compared to all the other snobby wee cows, she was alright. Not that I was saying I wasn't snobby, I was a bit. I guess it was kind of my cover, it was a face I put on. Being confident and happy and full of myself was a lot easier than facing how I really feel.

I walked into assembly and looked at the scabby hall, there was chewing gum stuck to the doorways and graffiti on the walls. What was this place? A school or a juvenile detention centre? I scoffed and sat on my own at the back. There it was again, my snobbish judgments, I don't mean too they just come into my head. Mum always told me that I shouldn't judge things by their appearences so maybe I should give the place a chance. Maybe.

"Today we welcome back Waterloo Road pupils and welcome pupils from John Fosters, Hatheway Prep and St. Arboughfords. We have been given an amazing opportunity here to create a, you know, a bigger and a better school, there's lots of new faces here, I know…" my mum was so boring, I felt like falling asleep. "….and there's no time like the present to start to get to know each other, so I'd like you all to get up and mix up! And stand next to somebody you don't know." I sat up in astonishment. No way, she had to be joking; I wasn't sitting next to any of these losers. I sighed and got up, moved 3 seats to my left and sat down again. Mum looked back and raised her eyebrows. I smiled sarcastically and sank down into the chair. Then everyone burst into applause, Max Tyler walked in. I scoffed and looked down at my patent black shoes. Then my mum started talking again. "This is Mr. Tyler, some of you John Fosters pupils may know him but not in his new job as Executive head, Yes he will be looking over 4 schools in the area…"

"That's cos she's not up to the job!" I heard a girl from two rows in front. I was about to jump to mums defense but another girl got in there first.

"So ill say it one last time, Welcome back to all. Waterloo Road pupils, John Fosters Pupils and Hathaway and st Arboughfords!! Go have a fantastic first day!"

These people were right weirdoes. Today was just going to get worse and worse.

**Riiight, hope you like it. I wrote this on my blackberry on a long car trip :L so its not the best, but I thought since I haven't uploaded anything for a while I should put this up. **

**Reviews please, if I get 5 reviews ill post the next chap :D**

**XXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chap. Hope you like it: D **

XxXXxxXXxx

(Rachel's POV)

I walked back to my office Kim at my side; I sighed and sank down into my chair.

"You can't be tired just yet! The term only started 10 minutes ago!" Kim joked.

I sighed, "I was up all night last night, I just couldn't sleep, Its Brooke, she's changed, I'm worried, she's quiet and secretive and I swear I hear her cry every night in bed! She won't open up to me and when we do talk we just argue, I just don't know what to do Kim, I just want to help her!" Kim hugged me.

"Don't worry ill talk to her!" I nodded; it had to be worth a try.

XxXXxxXXxx

(Brookes POV)

I walked into my Tutor class, or form class as these people called it. I sat down at my desk, crossing my legs Miss Helen Hopewell looked over our class with an excited smile. She looked at me and noticed my john fosters uniform. "Hello, I'm your form teacher Miss Hopewell; I don't remember you from when you were at John Fosters."

"No, I left when you came; I went to Hathaway because my mother thought it was a better school. Evidently, she was right; but I suppose even John Fosters was better than this place." I smiled and bent down to my bag, picking up my King Lear book, and opening it where my bookmark was. Helen Hopewell stood over me, wondering what to say.

She walked back to the front of the class and the rest of my form class walked in. Amy Porter, just what I bloody needed. Amy flippin' Porter. And her little friend who just hangs by her side like a little puppy dog, with her arms around some lame boy. No wait a minute; it can't be.... oh my god. It's Luke. I breathed heavily. I hadn't seen Luke since our fight in the park where he called me a snobby cow and I called him an orphan. Thankfully he hadn't seen me yet; I sank down in my chair and hid my face behind my book. Luke and Josh Stevenson sat in front of me; thankfully he still hadn't seen me. Everybody else sat down.

"Right, I'm Miss Hopewell, I'll be your form teacher for the remainder of the school year," she looked over our class again, we all sat in silence. "Right, to begin with, I want everybody on the left side of the desks to move back one desk, and the people at the back to come to the front row." I sighed, what the hell was the deal with making us sit next to people we don't know. I froze when I realized who I would be sitting next to. Oh god, no! Luke got up and walked round the desk, I hid my face in my hands. He sat down without even looking at me. "Right, everyone I want you to shake your new English partners hand". I removed my hands from in front of my face, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. After all, my hair was a different colour and curly and I had a lot less make up on than I used to wear when I was a plastic at John Fosters.

"Hi I'm Luke." He said not looking me in the eye.

"I'm em… Br….Brooke," He looked up when I said my unusual name. Our eyes locked and he frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again.

"You didn't em…. Tell me… you were coming back." He said his tone ice cold, it was more of a statement than a question but I felt I needed to reply.

"I didn't think you would want to know." I snapped back at him. He nodded and looked towards the front. We spent the next half an hour in silence.

"Right class, I'm now going to go around and you've to tell me one thing you've learnt about your new study partner. Michaela and Josh, you go first." I sat listening to people say things like, his favourite colours orange and her favourite pop group is girls aloud and I nearly fell asleep. "Well done everyone, now for our last couple." I scoffed; it had been a long time since anybody had called us a couple. Miss Hopewell picked up her register. "Luke Pendle and Brooklyn Lipski." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Her nicknames Brooke and she's a professional gymnast and dancer and she's got a voice like an angel." My mouth dropped open; I couldn't believe he'd remember that about me. Miss Hopewell looked at me. Luke turned round and looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Erm… He's an amazing guitarist and he likes to write his own songs." I looked at him wondering if I was supposed to say that. He smiled and laughed and held out his hand as a sign of peace. I smiled and shook it and apologized, not realizing that the whole of the class was still staring at us including Luke's new girlfriend. The bell rang signaling the end of period one and I sighed with relief.

**Next chap is already written: D **

**Another 5 reviews and you'll have the next chap up: D**

XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Because i love you all Heres the next chap. Thanks for all the reviews, greatly appreciated. **

"So how've you been?" Luke asked picking up his bag and sitting on my desk while I put all of my things away.

"Fine, Mum sent me to a boarding school. Now she's decided to send me here. Joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, It's not that bad," I raised my eyebrows, "Okay I take that back." We both laughed. "So where's Nathan?" I sighed, I knew somebody would ask about my brother sooner or later but now that it happened, I didn't quite know what to say.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen him since last week. He went back to St Arboughfords, and mum won't tell me why I'm here and he's not!" We walked out of the English class room. "What've you got next?" I asked pulling my timetable out of my bag.

"I've got P.E," Luke replied, looking over his shoulder as his girlfriend eyed us jealously.

"Same here. You can go walk with your girlfriend, you know," I replied and Luke turned back to face me.

"No, its fine, she's doing my head in anyway." I laughed.

"Anybody friends with Amy Porters is going to be a handful." I said, making Luke laugh again.

"Didn't you used to be friends with Amy Porter?" I shot him a '_don't even go there'_ glance and we carried on to the PE department.

When we got out of the English dep. Kim was waiting for me. 'Brooke can I have a quick word?' I walked over to the corner where she was "Look I don't mean to seem like I'm butting in but your mums really worried and maybe you would feel better if we talked!" I shook my head.

"I'm perfectly fine," inside my head I laughed, fine wasn't a word that described me at all at this moment but fine seemed to be the word to get everyone to leave me alone.

"Are you sure? Just 10 minutes in my guidance office?" My head shot up.

'No, no 10 minutes! No guidance office! And defiantly no talk so you can go report back to my mum. Just please leave me! Let me have my first day in peace!' I walked away and seen Luke waiting for me.

We all sat down in the new dance studio and waited on the arrival of the new PE teacher. Luke kept giving me strange looks and then when I looked at him he would laugh and look away.

"Okay, what have I got on my face?" I asked pulling out a compact mirror from my near empty make up bag.

"No, it's what you've not got on your face, where's all of the make up? And where did the bleach blonde, poker straight hair disappear to? And what happened to the short skirts and low cut shirts? What happened to you, you look ladylike, and some people would even say normal!" I laughed sarcastically and hit him on the arm.

"Oi! I got rid of _that_ look when I left John Fosters, I looked like a right _twat_ with my hair extensions and my bra showing and my skirt so high that you could see my bum in it!" We both laughed. "I don't really look that different, do I?" I asked, playing with my naturally curly brown hair in my manicured finger tips.

"No, you do look different, just good different," I shot him a deathly stare, "Not that you didn't look good before, cause you did. You just suit this look better," He smiled.

"Thanks, I think, Amy Porter doesn't seem to think so though, she keeps looking at me like I've got chocolate smeared over my face!" I looked round at Amy Porter. She was still staring at me.

"Don't get worked up about it. After you left she woke up and realized she looked like something from the Zoo, she's been making fun of people ever since!" I laughed. It was good to be able to laugh again, just being here with Luke had made me so happy. Then the doors swung open and a blonde 30 something woman walked in.

"Everybody quiet! Hello, I'm your new PE teacher, Miss McFadden and today we will be joined by waterloo Roads sixth form as most or your class and theirs are doing to the art project outside. So altogether there will be 25 of you and you're going to put yourselves into groups and choreograph a dance." I saw Amy Porters face light up, did she still think she could dance? I smiled at how easy this would be and sat back. Miss McFadden opened the doors again and a swarm or John Fosters Pupils walked in and sat in front of us. Not one of them turning round to look at us. "I will be back in 2 minutes with the music so chat amongst yourselves," Miss McFadden left and I saw a familiar boy stand up at the front of the huddle of sixth formers. I squealed and jumped up and ran into his arms. I smiled into his chest. Nathan was here, everything would be alright.

Review please :D X


	4. Chapter 4

Not much reviews, ill stop the story if no ones reading it:S anyway hope you enjoy this chap and thanks so much for reading:D

X

"I am so glad you're here!" I exclaimed holding Nathan tight. "I thought you were getting off lightly and I was the only one being forced into this dump." Nathan kissed my forehead.

"Oi! It's really not that bad, look; and em and soph told me what happened, or part of it anyway, we need to talk later. Emily and soph are here to." Nathan moved to the side and I ran up and hugged Emily and Sophia.

"How are you?" Emily said

"We were so worried!" Sophia said

"I'm alright just trying to forget, and which one of you's told my brother? I told you I didn't want anyone to know!" Sophia sighed.

"You need to talk to your mum! She needs to know! She's been calling me trying to find out how you are because she thinks you've been acting strange." Emily whispered, "Look, I love you and everything but this is getting ridiculous! Tell her or we will"' I sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Fine tonight!" I promised. "Any way, why did yous come here? I thought yous were staying at Hathaway!"

"After what happened my parents wouldn't let me! Don't worry I just told them it was a random girl! Anyway we thought it would be a laugh!" Sophia exclaimed.

"And it is! Have you met that English teacher Grantly Budgen? He fell asleep during period one, nearly 10 times!" Adam walked over and ruffled my hair. That was what all of my brothers male friends did, ruffled my hair. It got really annoying, especially when I had spent hours on it.

We all talked and laughed and I noticed Luke going over to see Josh Stevenson. 'I'm sorry,' I mouthed to him and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright!" Miss McFadden shouted and we all jumped five feet in the air with surprise. "I've just spoken to Miss Mason and I've got you for 3 periods so why don't you go into the changing rooms, get changed and come and get yourselves into groups of five!" We all walked into the girls changing rooms.

"So how do you like this place?" Sophia asked placing her Guess bag on the bench.

"Well it hardly Hathaway!" We all laughed, "But I suppose apart from the fact it looks like a dump, it's alright." Emily shrugged; we all put on our g star tops and our Nike cottons on.

"Woot wooh!" I heard Adam before I seen him. Sophia Walked like a model and did a turn. By this point, everyone was looking at us. I smiled and admired Sophia's confidence.

"Right! Get yourselves into teams of 5," I turned around and checked that we had five. "This term, PE is going to be a bit different. You will have little blocks of sports like football and basketball but the main course we will be doing is dance." A few waterloo road boys groaned. "We will be doing hip hop and some contemporary. But I'm open to suggestions about different styles of dance we can do. I will be teaching you how to do stunts like the worm. Anybody want to volunteer to show us how to do the worm?" Nobody offered so I looked round at Nathan, he smiled and shook his head. I looked over at Amy porter's smug grin and decided to wipe her smile off of her face.

"I'll show you how it's done!" I exclaimed and stood up, walking over to where the mats had been laid out. I kicked up into handstand and lowered myself down, going straight into the worm. After doing the worm six times I turned onto my back and rolled onto my shoulders and flipped up. Everybody applauded me and I winked at Amy porter who was sitting with her mouth nearly hitting the floor. I walked back and sat down high fiving Nathan.

"Well done, that's definitely how it's done. We've got a few pro's here!" I smiled and looked at Sophia and Emily.

"Right, today I'm going to start you off with balances. Since balance is an important part of any kind of dance, we will be starting with that. Can anybody show me a few balances?" Everybody looked at each other and whispered; Amy Porter put her hand up and walked up to the mats with Siobhan by her side.

"We'll show you how to do an angel." Siobhan lay down on the ground and Amy jumped on top balancing for a minute before falling onto the ground. We all laughed and Amy and Siobhan ran back to where Luke was sitting.

"Anybody else?" I turned around and Nathan put his hand up.

"Okay what balance are you going to show us?" Miss McFadden asked. Nathan grabbed me by the arm and whispered into my ear, I shook my head but he pulled me onto the mats.

Nathan put his arms down and I put my foot on them. He bent down a bit and threw me in the air. I balanced one footed on his hand and slowly kicked my leg up into arabesque. I watched as the whole classes mouths dropped open. Then I pulled my leg round into heel stretch and dropped it. Nathan pushed me up and dropped me into his arms, in box splits. "That was prep, while in arabesque and heel stretch." I exclaimed still dizzy from being thrown into the arm without having time to prepare myself. "You ever do that to me again without warning and I will kick you in the head!" I stuck my tongue out at Nathan.

Review pleeeeaaaassse! X

"Well that was, unexpected, Well done, Right now I want you to go in your groups of five and practice these kinds of balances,' she showed us a y balance an arabesque, a Y stand and a headstand " but don't bother trying anything like what the young man and woman just did, unless you've been properly trained. You two, over here!" she pointed to me and Nathan. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at Nathan. We've only been here two minutes and Nathan was already showing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey found this chap and I've got another one written, sorry for the time it took me to update **** X Im going to try and put it little bits of information from their life before they moved to England(forgot to mention that, before Rachel started at Waterloo Road she was a history teacher in Miami, and that storyline will feature later ****) X**

Miss McFadden called us over. "That was good, really good! Who do you train with?" Ms McFadden asked.

"Em, we did train with top gun when we lived in Miami a few years ago but now we just train with team England!" I said, thinking back to the amazing times I had training back with Top Gun on the beach in Miami.

"Really? I used to coach team England, I don't anymore though, how's the squad doing?" I bit my lip, Nathan spoke up.

"Not very good, we've got 5 months until Worlds, no permanent coach and a bunch of people who can't tumble or fly!" Nathan exclaimed

"Yeah, what Nathans trying to say is that it's going okay, I got into the team last year; it's been getting worse since then but last month half of the squad decided it wasn't worth it anymore and quit!" I said looking at Nathan.

'If you need any help I'll be glad to lend a hand!' Ms MaFadden exclaimed.

"So do you wana come along and give us a hand, it would be amazing to have some help!, Nathan exclaimed.

'Yeah, I'll defiantly come and see the team; do you still practice, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" We all nodded in excitement. "Great, I'll come along on Saturday. Now what other stunts can you do?" Nathan smiled and looked at me.

"Toe touch basket toss?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. Miss McFadden smiled.

"Let's see it then!" Miss McFadden exclaimed stepping back.

"No, no way, I am not killing myself so you can show off to our new PE teacher." I whispered into his ear. "No, we only have 3 bases; I need 4 to get decent height and safety." I smiled and Emily butted in.

"I've trained in as a back base and I'm quit tall so I could support you!" Emily exclaimed I shot her a dirty look.

"Thanks Em, I will get you for offering to help throw me through the gym hall roof." Emily gave me a sweet innocent smiled.

"Where'd you want to do this?" Miss McFadden asked.

"How about doubling up those mats over there and putting a 3 metre stack of crash mats behind us?" I said sarcastically but by the time I could say anything the boys were away stacking up the mats. Emily and Sophia joined them.

"So why are you always the flier?" Miss McFadden asked, "Not that I don't think your good at it, because you are one of the best fliers I have ever seen but why don't the other two girls go up?"

I thought about it hard. "Well, I'm the youngest, smallest, lightest, I'm Nathans little sister so I always get the short straw, and I've trained longer than them, in cheer, in dance and in gymnastics. I also used to do figure skating to help my balance. And I guess I'm the only one that trusts them not to kill me, Em and Soph have both went out with and dumped all 3 of those guys, I'm the only one that they all like equally and I haven't went out with any of them so none of them hold grudges against me like they do with Em and Soph. It was only last week that Adam started to talk to Emily again after they broke up last month. He refused to go near her and dropped her when we were practicing partner stunts. Oh… but don't tell them I told you this because they will kill me." She laughed at my mouth full.

"We're ready." Nathan called out and I looked over, they had doubled up the floor mats and put a stack of seven crash mats at the back.

"Right everyone, come over here and step well back because we are about to get a demonstration from 5 of the best English stunt cheerleaders." I looked at her in astonishment and mouthed '_thank you'_ but she just smiled and Nathan grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Nooooo…." I wailed but he didn't listen. ' Now we're going to try a toe Touch Basket toss." Nathan explained. The three boys bent down and Emily lifted my feet up into their entwined arms. They bent and then threw me upwards.

My body flew straight up and I flung my legs up into a toe touch, then I fell down and landed in their arms. Everybody clapped. 'Right now we're going to perform a back flip basket toss!' Nathan exclaimed.

'You have got to be kidding me!' I scoffed and sighed. By now, all of my class mates were probably thinking that I was a big headed showoff! I looked at Nathans pleading face. 'Fine but this is the last thing I'm doing!'

Maybe, with Nathan and Soph and Emily, life at waterloo road may not be as bad as I first anticipated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chap is up, so hope you like it**

I pulled out my ballet bar and began stretching. The auditions to Central ballet school were this weekend and I hadn't even rehearsed a routine. I stretched my hamstrings and quadriceps and began practicing my splits. Putting on some music I began to improvise. I was spinning round in my fouettes when mom opened the door

'Hey babe, do you mind if we have that talk now?' My mum seemed nervous.

'Yeah, sure, em do you want to sit?' I asked pointing to my window seat. As we sat down a tear fell down my cheek, remembering the bombshell that I was about to drop on mum.

'Okay, I'll go first, I realize now that I should never have sent you to John Fosters or Hathaway and I know it's driven us apart. But I need to fix that, and I'm trying, it would be helpful if you could meet me halfway!' I began to cry, my mum's hand clasped in mine.

'Okay, it's time to be straight with you, I have tried to hide this and forget about it but it's not going away and before I tell you I just want to apologize. Okay, well when I was at Hathaway I had a guidance teacher called Mr. Burton, he was like a cool big brother at first all of the girls would go to him if they needed anything, then there were rumors going around that he wasn't who he said he was. People were saying he was some child molesting whore! I couldn't believe it so I went to ask him about it, over the past few months I had told him everything! Everything about Miami, dad, Luke, us! So I asked him outright, he didn't deny it instead he tried to take off my top, he began to do things to me,' I broke down and cried, 'but I screamed and he let me go, he said that nobody would believe me if I told them so I should just keep quiet, so I did, after a few weeks I told Soph and Emily and they tried to get me to come forward but I was scared. And now every time I close my eyes, he's there! And I didn't want to tell you incase you'd be angry but I need you, I need your help!'

XXxXXxxxx

(Rachel's POV)

A heavy weight hit my chest, I couldn't breathe. Everything began to fall into place, the moodiness, the sadness and the way she hid from me. I couldn't believe my own ears. I held her as she sobbed into my chest, my arms wrapped as tight as they would go. Hoping that if I held her tight enough she would be safe.

'I'm home!' Nathans cheery voice boomed through the house, he thumped up the stairs. His face fell as he stepped in the doorway. 'Wh... What's going on?' I looked at him through my tear filled eyes. 'Oh my god, she told you.' I raised my eyebrows.

'You knew?' I asked shocked, tears still streaming down my face. Nathan nodded and sighed, walking over and wrapping his arms around us. We lay in each other's arms, sobbing, until we all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, the last chapter I've written so far, I'm going to try and keep writing and update soon x there is one problem I'm having, and its the direction to take the story in, there is the pulling back together of her family, her new PE teacher, her dance and the possibility of romance with Luke:L complicated stuff...:) x and again im so sorry about taking so long, ive had audition after audition lately and I haven't had time to breathe let alone write :L sorry XXX**

"Miss Lipski, have you any intention of paying the slightest bit of attention to my class today?" My head shot up as Mr Budgen said my name. I was about to apologize for not paying attention when I thought of a better idea.

"Em, no Mr Budgen, I don't. As an English teacher you probably know that 'Private Peaceful' is a book that most of us studied in Year 1. As we are sixth formers next year, don't you think you should be setting us some harder reading material?" He looked furious, I smiled. "Just a suggestion," I looked around the class smiling cheekily. "Now if the rest of you don't mind I'm going to get back to staring out the window," I winked at Mr Budgen before resuming my earlier activity. Watching Nathan play basketball out the window.

"Cooler now!" He boomed at me. His wig nearly falling off as he shouted.

"Okay," I waltzed out of his class, quite pleased with myself. I had never, ever done anything like that in my life. I was a suck up, always the favourite in the class. But now, one day at Waterloo Road and I was answering back and being cheeky to teachers. I normally despised kids who done stuff like that. But it did feel kind of good to watch a teacher get wound up because of you. Especially Mr Budgen. When I got into the cooler I took out my To Kill a Mockingbird and began to read it. I would certainly learn more in the cooler than I would in Mr. Budgens class.

"Miss Lipski, what on earth are you doing in here?" Crap! I was hoping mum wouldn't find out about me being sent out of class. She would go mental when I told her what I said to Mr Budgen, help! "Brooke, I'm waiting," she raised her eyebrows.

"Em, I just wasn't paying attention in English." I attempted a weak smile, a tip I'd learned in acting class. If you want to seem innocent the weak smile is one of the best moves. Mums eyebrows went even higher. "Okay, and I told him that I had no intention of paying any attention whatsoever to his class and I insulted the way teaches," I braced myself for the blow but it never came, instead she laughed.

"I knew somebody would do that to Mr Budgen soon, I guess I'm kinda glad it was you," she laughed.

"How did you know it was Mr Budgen?" I asked shocked, trying to remember if I'd told her it was Mr Budgen.

"Think about it, you're a straight A student, resident suck up and all the teachers love you, except one, and he's the only one who needs criticized on his lack of teaching skills," I laughed. After our talk last night everything was better. We were communicating and laughing together. My mum came and sat down next to me. Sighing, she attempted a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked turning round in my chair to face her.

"Max bloody Tyler. That's what's wrong. Wrong on so many levels!" Mum said in a dramatic teenager's voice.

"I hear you there. That guy needs to be brought down to size. Don't listen to him. Nobody else does. He has a serious control problem!" I hated Max Tyler. Now even more as he was making Mum upset. Someday he would get what's coming to him. And that day I will be there with a video camera and some eggs to throw at him! The bell rang, bringing me out of my evil plan.

"Time to go, and try not getting thrown out of this lesson!" my mum said playfully. I stuck my tongue out.

"Haha, don't worry I have Mr. Mead next. It's impossible to get thrown out of his class," I picked up my bag and gave my mum a little squeeze on her arm. "Don't worry about Max, he will get what's coming to him soon," and with thoughts of throwing egg at Max Tyler I walked to chemistry.

X

"Brooke, could you maybe stay behind and help me tidy up?" Mr Mead asked me as I packed my Chemistry jotter into my bag.

It was break time and id promised id meet Nathan but a few minutes wouldn't matter. "Yeah, sure." I replied smiling. I began to collect the test tubes in. Mr. Mead opened his mouth to speak but he snapped it closed again. "What? spit it out," I laughed and out the test tubes in the sink to get cleaned.

"I don't want to sound to forward and don't worry about what I want to hear just answer truthfully but what are your plans for the future?" I raised my eyebrows.

"My plans… for the future…" I stuttered.

"Yes, have you thought about going to University?" University? Hell no! I so wasn't smart enough!

"No, well yes, but no." Mr. Mead gave me a funny look. "Well, I would love to but I'm not smart enough." I laughed, I was extremely embarrassed!

"You are so smart enough!" he nearly shouted.

"No." I shook my head firmly. "Thanks but I think I'll just try and graduate High School." I said and slowly walked out.

Nathan ran up to my and grabbed me by the shoulders. "hey what's the rush?" I asked puzzled.

"You'll never guess what Tyler's done now!" he said fuming. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, "He's went and slept with Kim!" I opened my mouth wide in shock, looking at Adam, Emily, Sofia and Jack who were all nodding.

"Wait, how do you know?" Jack butted in.

"Max came into our art class took Kim out, I could hear him telling her, well I'm not going to repeat that at the risk of barfing!" Jacks posh enunciated voice totally sounded strange when he said barfing.

"That is so totally gross!" I said holding back a laugh, "oh guys, guess what! I got thrown out of English this morning!" they all laughed, not believing a word I said. "No seriously I did!" they laughed again.

"Don't worry little sis, we've all accepted you're a suck up!" he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked down to pe. Miss McFadden had decided to stick the year 12s and the sixth formers together for the dance block. We were all happy about it. We all knew PE this year was going to be very fun. Very fun indeed!

**Hope you liked it. Please review**** XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the lovely reviews I hope you enjoy it and if you do can you please take thirty seconds to review it because the little review you give me means a whole lot to me! Thanks xxxx

I groaned and stretched my back again. It seemed to be being very uncooprative today. Miss McFadden had told us to stretch ourselves a few minutes ago I was pushing myself to the extreme.

"Hey chill Brooke, its only PE, you don't need to be uber flexible for PE!" Sophia chimed laughing lightly.

"I know, I just want to be at my best all the time!" Nathan shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay, today we will be doing expressive dance. You will get into boy girl pairs and each make up a one minute routine. I trust you all know what expressive dance is?" She asked our class, there was only 20 of us in this class, us 6, amy, siobhan, Luke, Josh, Bolton, Paul, michaela, Alesha, Danielle, phil, Ros, Lauren, Sam and John. Some of them I knew from John Fosters but some came from Waterloo Road and I had never spoken to them before. I looked round at the six of us, wondering who would pick who. We could all dance pretty well and we all got on. Emily would probably pick Nathan, she had been flirting with him a lot over the past few days. And there goes my choice number 1! Jack and Adam were the two that was left. I decided I would just leave it to whoever picked me.

Ten minutes later the six of us were in Waterloo Roads new dance studio. They were all talking but I was sitting a bit away from them. I wasn't interested in what they were saying. This dance studio looked exactly like the studio at Hatheway. I practically lived in that studio for the best part of a year. It was where I did all of my thinking, where I got over my breakups, where I had my first kiss. It was where I ran to after... Is it strange I still don't want to say his name? Even in my head? It still made me cry even thinking about it. I keep asking myself why me? Why did he do that to me? But the answers pretty obvious. I basically offered myself to him on a platter. I told him everything! I talked to him about how much I missed Dad. And about how much what happened to Dad had unsettled me. I talked to him about what happened in Miami. I also told him about what happened with Luke and how I felt lousy for weeks after the incident. He knew more than my mum knew about me. And I trusted him with my life. What kind of sick adult betrays a broken teenage girls trust and does something like that to her?

Nathan brought me out of my trance. "Hey we've decided its Jack and Sofia, Emily and I and you and Adam, is that okay?" I mumbled incoherantly in repsonse. It must have sounded like an agreement as Adam took my hand and helped me up.

Half an hour later we had finished our routine. Working with Adam hadn't been that bad. In fact I'd actually go as far to say I enjoyed it. We decided to do a routine based on two teenagers who loved each other and just had to be together but it seemed like fate was throwing everything it could at them to split them up. It was a kind of sad dance. The way they kept running towards each other but everytime something would make them turn the other way. We ended up being 5 minute late and had to get changed on our own as everyone else had gone to their next class. Miss Mcfadden explained to us we were performing the dances tomorrow and it would be a competition. I sighed. Crap. Competing with the rest of my class? Dancing in front of the rest of my class? Me no likey!

I retreated to the changing room thinking about the past hour. It was strange. I actually liked spending time with Adam. I know Nathan would kill me if I ever admitted it. He doesn't like me being with any guy. I guess it's his older brother instinct. So I got changed and was leaving the changing room when I bumped into Adam.

"Hey," he said grinning his boyish grin at me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party on Saturday." He said slowly and quietly. Was he trying to be sexy? He was seriously failing! I mean, yes, he is good looking but he's also a year older than me! That is too old in my mother's books. There was a time where I thought we could have been together but that time had passed!

"See I don't really do parties. And I really need to get some studying done tonight. Sorry," I smiled and then walked off; Adam caught up with me and tugged on my arm.

"Oh come on. Let your hair down. Party a bit!" was he not getting the hint. I wasn't interested!

"No, I told you I don't do parties! Now let me get to class or Mr Mead is going to kill me!" I walked away, hoping Adam wouldn't follow me. Yes he was attractive. Yes he was a nice guy. Yes he was the guy I'd fallen in love with a year and a half ago. But that was a year and a half ago. And that ship had sailed. I was over him. He was Nathans friend. Nothing more. Well maybe a little more. No, I told myself, nothing more! He shouldn't be. He couldn't be. He wouldn't be. He wasn't interested in me and I wasn't interested in him. If only I believed that...

**So where do you want the story to go... Next chap, training with Ms McFadden and maybe some Rachel/Brooke moments. Adam or Luke? And should Brooke go to the party? XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I have big plans for this story but as my blackberry/trusty writer friend**** was involved in an RTA(road traffic accident) aka, my mum ran over it in the car, I have been unable to write, hopefully I'll be starting up again soon and I hope you like this chapter X**

Rachels POV

**Mummy X**

Hey, how's it going? Is Ms Mcfadden working you all hard?XXX

**Brooklyn X**

Its going well, and surpisingly no, she's letting me run the class today, can't say Sophie and Emily were too pleased that she picked me but aaaw well! I'm really enjoying teaching again and that's something I wanted to speak to you about when I get home. Anyway, how's your day going?XXX

**Mummy X**

She obviously sees your talent. I'm glad your enjoying teaching. Its going okay, just having a relaxing day in, want to go out for dinner tonight? We could invite Steve along? XXX

**Brooklyn X**

Yes please! I'll tell Nathan, I love you so much mum, see you soon XX

**Mummy X**

I love you more: P see you soon honey. xxxx

I put my phone down on the desk infront of me and smiled. I was glad Brooke was happy again, and that she maybe wanted to go back into teaching dance. She was a really good teacher back in Miami. I froze, flashbacks from what happened in Miami flooding back into my head. I wiped away the tears as they fell. I grabbed my coat and my car keys and made a beeline for the door.

X

Brookes POV

I came back in from texting my mum to a class of sitting down teenagers. "Right get up girls scorpion stretches guys, conditioning, GO!" I yelled as they all jumped up. Nathan walked over to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked noticing my distracted disposition.

"Nothing, we're going out for dinner tonight. Mums asking Steve to come with us. It'll be good for mum to have someone to talk to. She doesn't really open up to anyone and I kinda feel like she's bottled everything up." Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Like mother like daughter!" He exclaimed, kissing me on the forehead. "I better start doing my push ups now!" He ran off to join the rest of the cheerleaders. I was watching the girls scorpions when Ms McFadden came up behind me.

"Brooke, are you okay?" She asked soothingly, her voice made me feel calm and made me feel like admitting that I definetely was not okay. That I was lost, and broken, and I felt like a part of me had been ripped away. "Brooke? Are you listening, are you okay?"

But as usual, the same answer came out. "Yes I'm fine," a fake smile and a nod of the head to cover up that those words were a complete lie. Everybody just moved on to other things after I muttered those two words, I'm fine. Why did I feel the need to lie to everyone, or was it just myself I was lying to?

"Just remember if you ever need to talk I'm here." She smiled and walked away.

XxXXxxXXxx

I drove and drove. Half an hour had passed and I had no idea where I was. I had left the house with the intention of clearing my head. I had left steve a voicemail asking him to dinner tonight. Hopefully he would say yes. I really missed him. My phone buzzed.

1 new voicemail-

"Hey Rach, yeah I'd love to come for dinner. Thanks so much for asking. I have missed yous all! Just drop me a text when you want me to meet yous at the restraunt. See you later Rach," Steve's voicemail message made me smile through my tears. I was really looking forward to spending time with him. He was the one person from our past life I still have. The one person I can't divide into before or after. Steve has been there through it all. He was Peters best friend. I shuddered, even in my head his name brought tears to my eyes. I needed to talk to someone about it and steve seemed like my best bet. I picked up my phone and started to text him back when I thought of something else. I pushed the call button and waited.

"Hey Rach, did you get my message?" He sounded cheery, like he always did.

"Em yes, but I was wondering," I mumbled, my voice breaking up, it was pretty obvious I was crying.

"Rachel what's wrong? Where are you? I'll be there right away!" He burst out.

"Steve calm down, I'm fine, well that's a lie, I'm not really fine but I just, I'm just, having a bad day, I was wondering if you were busy just now and if we could talk?" I asked pathetically.

"Don't worry, I'm working from home today, do you want to head on over and we can talk?" I smiled; he was always there when I needed him.

"Yeah, see you soon, and Steve, thanks," I hung up and started the long drive to Steve's town house.

XXXXX

Brooke's POV

"That was brilliant today guys, I hope you enjoyed it, see you back here tomorrow, bye," I waved everyone off as they all left. Nathan was putting the stereo in the car and it was just me in the gym. Well, Miss McFadden was here but she disappeared. I ran forward and went into a tumble. My favourite, punch front, step out, round off, back flip, full twisting somersault. Afterwards I checked the time. It was only three o'clock, mum had booked the table for seven and I had booked the gym till 5, there was no point in wasting the time. I pulled the beam out and the asymmetric bars out. The last gym I had been in was Top Guns gym in Miami. Why did everything always make me think about Miami? Uuurgh!

"Hey, what you doing?" Miss McFadden appeared.

"Hi Miss, we've got the gym for another few hours so I was just going to stay and practice some apparatus skills." I answered, while putting some chalk on my hands and my wrist straps out my bag.

"Cool, and don't call me miss, were not in school. Call me Lindsey. DO you mind if I stick around, I could be your new coach?" we laughed.

"Yeah sure, Nathans probably just going to stay and tumble so if you're okay with it then I'd love some coaching." She smiled; it was the smile she gave me earlier. The one that made her seem so kind and so open to talk. I shook my head, let's go.

XX

I slowly opened my eyes. When did I fall asleep? "Hey Rach, your awake?" Steve muttered softly, from beneath me, we were lying on his couch. Ohmyygosh. Embarrassing much? I had fallen asleep on him while we'd been talking.

"Yeah, I seem to be, when did I fall asleep?" Steve laughed.

"About an hour ago, now listen about what you said, I think we need to talk about that more, and talk about it with Nathan and Brooke too. From what you were saying it sounds like your all bottling everything up." I nodded and stood up, stretching out.

"I'm just so tired of keeping it all a secret. We never talk about it. We act like it never happened. But it did. I just want the kids to know ignorance is not bliss. Acting like it never happened won't take the pain away. It's not something you can move on from, we were held hostage. And I watched as my husband and daughter were shot and killed by a maniac in our on living room. It happened and I need to mourn and I need their help before I start moving on! My husband died. The man I loved is dead. And my beautiful daughter is gone too. And I'm never going to get the chance to grow old with David or watch Paige grow up. And it's too much... it's too much..." I broke down in tears as Steve pulled me into his arms again.

XX

"Oh my gosh! YES! I can't believe I just did that!" I squealed and jumped into Lindsey's arms.

"Me too! That was amazing!" She exclaimed grinning. For the past half an hour we had been experimenting with dismounts on the bars. I had just done a triple twisting front somersault and landed it!

We released from our hug, still smiling. Did we just hug? I asked myself. Oh my gosh. Yes I just full on hugged my new PE teacher.

"Hey, what's all the smiling about?" Nathan said as he walked in, McDonalds in hand.

"Brooke just managed a triple twisting front somersault off of the bars!" Lindsey exclaimed. Nathan smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Wow, we'll have you at the World championships soon," he joked and started to hand out the McDonalds. They made small chat while I thought about what Nathan said. The world championships, now that's something to aspire to...

**Leaving it there for now, next chap when they go out for dinner**** and I cant write as much as I would like to now but im doing my best and I hope you continue to like the story) X**


End file.
